


Sweets

by aiyaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaaa/pseuds/aiyaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on tumblr: ‘Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ AU (http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus) </p><p>This is a very short and unfinished thing that I wrote because it was 2 am and I thought it would be a good idea. </p><p>disclaimer: I honestly have no clue if Kageyama likes sweets or not but I thought it would be cute-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer, and Shouyo Hinata finally got a job. For the past two years, the bakery denied his application because he "looked a bit young" or "might drop the cakes" but his persistence paid off! He walked happily into the shop, breathing in deeply the delicious, homey scent of baked goods. "Hellooooo?" He called out, "I'm hereee!" 

The manager of the shop, a black haired girl, calmly instructed him to position himself behind the counter and take orders once the bakery opened. Not soon after, the bakery was packed with people, and the buzz of background conversations filled the air. He grinned widely and handed a young girl a slice of cake, carefully counted the bills her mother handed him, and stuck them into the cashier. The girl giggled happily and turned around, but stopped laughing abruptly and ran quickly after her mother. Hinata slowly, nervously looked up from the cashier and saw a dark shadow stretched across the counter. He looked higher, and found himself staring at a terrifying person. He looked scary and, well, evil, and had dark hair and dark eyes and the most menacing facial expression. 

"H-Hello!" He said, a little bit intimidated, "What would you like?"

The other boy just stared at him, and muttered gruffly, "...what that girl just got"

"What?" 

"I told you, what that girl just got!" 

"A cake?" 

The other boy looked to the side, obviously embarrassed. "You don't have to say it so loud!" he whispered fervently. Hinata swore he heard the black haired boy mutter "dumbass" under his breath. 

"What, you wanna go?" Hinata tried to twist his face into a glare, but stopped and remembered that he probably wasn't supposed to say that to customers. Then again, customers weren't exactly supposed to be weirdly secretive about ordering and they definitely weren't supposed to call employees "dumbass". "D'ya want it for here or to go?" he asked warily. 

The boy glanced at him, and replied, "For here." 

NOOOOOO! Hinata shouted in his mind. He had to put up with this guy sitting in the bakery now?! Is he holding a laptop? Is he going to do work? Does that mean he's staying here for a while?!? 

...And this went on every day. Every morning, at 8 am, this boy would walk in and order a piece of cake, sit and do work for an hour, and then leave. He learned that the other boy's name was Tobio Kageyama, and that he was every bit as menacing as he looked. 

"Well, I suppose it's *kind* of cute that he likes cake so much... especially since he looks so scary..." Hinata mused, resting his head on the counter as he stared at Kageyama, who was doing work only a few feet away. 

"Wait, what am I thinking?! That...that...person isn't cute at all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated!


	2. cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just for that one person that commented...I finally found the motivation to continue-! I hope you see this...

This routine has been going on for a month, and on this particular morning after Kageyama orders his usual cake and sits down, Hinata nearly jumps over the counter and hops towards him. 

Kageyama just barely stuck a fork into the creamy layer of frosting when suddenly Hinata was in his face, "Heeeeyyyy Kageyamaaaa?" he asked excitedly. 

"What?" he replied after sticking a bite into his mouth. 

"Do you liiiiike it?" Hinata continued with a grin on his face. 

"That's creepy, stop. Did you do something to it or something?" he stopped mid bite and glared suspiciously at the smaller boy bouncing with excitement.

"Geez, you're really saying I'm the creepy one?" Hinata muttered under his breath, "Anyways, guess what?" 

"Just tell me already." 

"I baked that!" the other boy shouted and practically exploded from the tension of keeping his secret, flinging his arms out wide and almost knocking over a nearby chair in the process.

"Y-You what?" Kageyama asked nervously and looked at the cake with hesitation. After all, it Hinata didn't look like much of a chef so who knows what might've happened to it?

"They let me into the kitchen! So, is it gooood?" Hinata asked, grinning even wider as he stuck his face inches from Kageyama's. 

Kageyama's face lightly tinged with red and he swatted at the other boy's face and muttered, "You're too close." 

"Hmph!" Hinata pouted and stomped back to the counter, where he sat and glared at Kageyama for the rest of the hour. 

\---

Kageyama tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't help but feel the menacing aura coming from the counter. He glanced back quickly only to be met by Hinata's pouting eyes. In all honesty, the cake was good. And, Kageyama blushed, even better now that he knew Hinata made it. Yup, he'll admit it only to himself, but the first time he had walked into the bakery had been an accident. He needed somewhere to work so it seemed like this bakery would be fine. And he almost never came back after his first time there (after Hinata's, uhm, questionable customer service) but the cake was good, so he stayed. 

And after a couple weeks, he found himself strangely fond of the energetic boy. It was kind of...cute how he was always bouncing around. And he always seemed to draw people to him. All the customers loved him and it wasn't hard to see why. He was like a ball of friendliness (unless you were Kageyama) and he just wanted to be around him. 

"Dumbass," Kageyama muttered under his breath. It's not like he could tell him or anything, though. That was weird! It was easier to stay the way they were right now - Hinata bouncing and Kageyama glaring (AKA secretly staring at him). Wow. It must be pretty bad if he's even admitting he watches him all the time. Ugh. 

\---

Kageyama stood up to leave for the morning, but just before pushing open the door, called out, "It was pretty good, you know," and dashed out of the bakery, face turned tactfully from Hinata's view. 

Hinata stared, mouth agape, "W-What was that?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad stomachache so of course the solution was to write about food. Right? OTL
> 
> also I don't know how to write fluff at all hel p me e 
> 
> oh and I apologize for any errors, I need to get better at proofreading one day...


	3. kags is so desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all-

The next day, as always, Kageyama ordered his cake and sat down. "Did you make this?" He asked Hinata.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata replied grudgingly, apparently still grumpy over Kageyama's reaction yesterday.

Kageyama wondered how he could get Hinata out of this slump.

Hinata puffed out his cheeks and looked to the side. "That was the first time I've ever made something, ya know?" He muttered, "I wanted you to be the first one to taste it."

Kageyama froze. W-Was that a confesion? "Why?" He asked, trying to contain his hopefulness.

"So I can prove to you how awesome I am!" Hinata exclaimed.

What. How did that happen-did they just switch topics? This boy jumped from topic to topic like a marble shot between narrow walls. Ugh... Kageyama groaned, he couldn't believe he thought that was a confession. He sounded so desperate.

"Shouldn't you know if it's good or not? You're the one who made it," Kageyama asked bluntly. 

Hinata stared at the cake hungrily. "They wouldn't let me taste it...because I work here, so they said I have to buy it..." 

"D'ya wanna try it?" Kageyama asked, holding out a forkful of cake. 

"C-Can I?" Hinata asked, mouth watering, hand outstretched. 

Kageyama pushed the fork into Hinata's mouth, whose eyes opened with surprise and nearly choked because he expected Kageyama to hand him the fork, but soon closed his eyes in bliss because the cake _was_ good. 

"Good?" Kageyama asked gruffly. 

"Yeah..." Hinata replied, a bit dazed, and walked back to the counter.

 

Oh my god, Kageyama screamed in his head and dropped it on the table, did I just feed him cake? Was that an indirect kiss? IT WAS, WASN'T IT?!

\---

Hinata watched the other boy drop his head on the table with a thunk. That must've hurt. 

It was kind of weird how he fed him, though, he thought to himself and slapped his face. Stop thinking about things like that! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been starting to think, send me prompts if you want to? I've been in a writing mood so... yeah 
> 
> also comments are always, always appreciated and they give me motivation to write more!! (and they literally make my day)


	4. Summer's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is going to end...

Kageyama accepted his feelings fairly easily. After all, he wasn't going to _tell_ Hinata, so nobody would know and he could just get over it. It as probably one of those short summer crushes, anyways. He didn't even know that much about Hinata! Maybe he should just stop going to that bakery all together. However, he kept finding himself in that sweet smelling entrance every morning, and he felt his resolve to get over his crush weaken. 

He got his daily cake and sat down, rapidly tapping away at the keys to distract his mind from other fiery haired boys that happened to be around. Actually, he barely heard a peep out of Hinata all morning, who sat sullenly behind the counter and didn't seem to have any intention of talking. He was mad a couple days ago but he was over that already, right? ...right...? 

"Oi, Hinata." He called roughly. Maybe he should apologize. 

Hinata's figure rose up from behind the counter. "What." 

"I'm s-I want coffee." His apology attempt failed.

Hinata silently brought him a cup and then marched back to the counter. 

He quietly sipped at the steaming cup as he thought about what he would do. Why did he like him, anyways? He was small, loud, annoying, and energetic - almost overly so. The two boys were almost exact opposites of each other. Hinata was bright...bright like the sun. And there, he realized why he liked the other boy so much. Kageyama sat up quickly, paid for his food, and muttered, "Hinata. When does your shift end?" 

The other boy looked at him with a badly masked face of surprise and answered, "I-I have a lunch break. At 12." 

Kageyama nodded jerkily and rushed out the door. 

 

\-----

 

Eleven thirty, Kageyama got up from his seat at a nearby park and walked to the back of the bakery, where Hinata probably took his lunch breaks. And he waited. 

Just on time at twelve, the door clicked open and Hinata lightly jumped out onto the street, stumbling back when he saw Kageyama seated just a few feet away. He quickly righted himself and pointed at him, "What are you doing here?!" 

Kageyama quickly stood up and scowled, "I came to ask you something!" He paused and felt his face heat up. Um. That was more harsh than he expected for it to come out. He wracked his brain for something he could ask that would soften the conversation - "Uh. Why were you so angry this morning?" 

Hinata stared at him. "I thought YOU were the angry one! Your face was more nasty than usual so..."

Kageyama sighed in relief. "I-" 

He stopped. He couldn't say it. Summer was ending, and his chance to see Hinata was going to fade away. He was scared to ruin this chance but it would disappear if he didn't take it quickly and like how the sun leaves at the end of summer, his sun would leave and leave him cold and alone again. 

He took a deep breath felt his face redden as he looked into Hinata's warm brown eyes. "I like you." 

He saw Hinata's jaw drop in shock and he was scared - so scared that he would be rejected. Then, the other boy's face slowly stretched into his familiar sunny smile with hints of blush on his cheeks and he replied.

"I like you too!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this...! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... as always, comments and criticism and honestly whatever is appreciated! If you read all of this, ilu <3 (also I wrote this last chapter so late that I kind of forgot where I was going with this fic so.....sorry :P this kind of sucks)


End file.
